Spray pumps driven by the power takeoff shaft (PTO) of a tractor also depend for their support on the PTO shaft. Means may be provided for preventing the pump from rotating as the PTO shaft turns. Operation of the pump at low speeds may not present a problem, however, at speeds of 1000 r.p.m. the lack of support independently of the PTO shaft taken with vibrations which develop at these speeds will quickly destroy the bearing in the pump and in some cases the bearings for the PTO shaft itself. The support for the pump needs to be solid and allow for perfect alignment between the shaft of the pump and the PTO shaft.